project_divafandomcom-20200213-history
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone
}} is the updated successor of ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade. The game update was released on 21 November 2013. This game includes all Modules, songs and skins from its predecessor while including new songs from the PlayStation Project DIVA games from Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F onwards, the Project Mirai games on the Nintendo 3DS. On 2016, Sega eventually ported the arcade game onto the PlayStation 4 console under the title Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone. Gameplay While the gameplay is still identical to Project DIVA Arcade, Future Tone arcade machines introduces a new type gameplay mechanic called "Slider Notes" which involves the player hitting special notes by swiping one or both of their hands across the arcade machine's newly added touch panel in specific directions. These are similar to the Star symbol notes from Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F and Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd which similarly required the player to swipe their across the touch-screen. While songs added after the Future Tone update have these notes added in all of their rhythm game chart difficulties, the developers have also revisited a portion of their Extreme rhythm game charts of past songs with the inclusion of Slider Notes, creating a new rhythm game difficulty chart called "Extra Extreme" (or "EX Extreme"). Extra Extreme charts are often made to be rated with a either higher difficulty or at least the same difficulty as their original Extreme counterparts. In a vein similar to the Chance Time Success mechanics from Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F and Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd, Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone features Success Effects for some of the newly included songs (ie. songs directly from F'' and ''F 2nd which changes the outcome of the PV when hit or not.) It also introduces new features such as trio songs and even accessories. Song list Songs in the original Project DIVA Arcade are also included (with their rhythm game charts remaining unchanged). The following songs listed here are the songs added after the Future Tone update. *Songs with a blue background are songs featured in previous games. Versions * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone — (2013) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Revision 1 — (2013) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Revision 2 — (2013) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Revision 3 — (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Revision 4 — (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Revision 5 — (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A — (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 1 — (2014) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 2 — (2015) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 3 — (2015) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 4.1 — (2015) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 5 — (2015) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 6 — (2016) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version A Revision 6.1 — (2016) * Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone Version B — (2016) External links *Official website Category:Games *